


weave magic in my hair

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [13]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: "You're like a cat. A big house cat." He purrs. Nile laughs again.ORJoe gets the head scritches he deserves.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 20
Kudos: 201





	weave magic in my hair

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one evening? It's more likely than you think! (In case you didn't see, the previous part got another chapter)
> 
> This is dedicated to my best friend, who I haven't seen in a few months, we spent a few hours together yesterday (with her boyfriend as well), and she gave me the head scritches I longed for. I love having my hair stroked. Joe is like me. So this is blatantly based on yesterday, except her boyfriend didn't take a picture of us.
> 
> You know the drill, this is unbetaed, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know of any mistakes I left in there.
> 
> Enjoy!

They split up a year ago, Nile wanted to spend some time with her family, and Andy needed some time alone. It was the first time since she's become mortal that the others were willing to leave her on her own, but over the years she has acclimated to mortality, and now they could trust she wouldn't die because of something stupid she forgot could kill her. Nile had joined Joe and Nicky in the safe house two days ago, which they spent sharing stories from the last year. Nile caught them up on her family, while Joe and Nicky talked about their round trip through Panama.

Now, they were just enjoying each other's company after so long apart and lounged in the living room, everyone doing their own thing. When Nile comes back from the kitchen with refilled tea cups, she hands one to Nicky, but before she can go back to her armchair, Joe calls her over to the couch he's sitting on. He opens his arms in invitation, and Nile sets down her cup on the side table. Then she plops down sideways in Joe's lap, and wraps her arms around his shoulders, as he nuzzles into her chest. They cuddle for a few minutes, until Joe lifts his head slightly.

"Will you stroke my hair?"

"Of course, Joe." She shifts her right arm so she can rest it on his shoulder, as she sinks her hand into his curls. His head rests on her left arm and on her chest, he can feel and hear her heartbeat. He relaxes under the touch, and makes pleased noises. Above him, Nile lightly laughs in response.

"You're like a cat. A big house cat." He purrs. Nile laughs again.

They stay like this for some time, and Joe turns his head a bit, so she can hear him better.

"I love you." Nile keeps winding her fingers in his hair.

"I love you, too." There's a gasp on the other couch.

"Nile, are you trying to steal my man?" Nicky asks, mock offended.

"Actually, I'm stealing both of you. I love you, Nicky."

"Well then. I love you, too." They fall into another comfortable silence. A bit later Nicky gets up and returns, but Joe doesn't move his head, lost in Nile's touch.

Time passes slowly, and eventually Nile unwinds herself from Joe and stands up with a groan.

"My butt fell asleep." He and Nicky snicker. "And my tea is now cold."

"Just microwave it. Or get a new cup, I made a new pot about ten minutes ago." Nicky has the laptop on his legs, his camera set on the table. When he catches Joe's gaze he smiles, then turns the computer around. "You're cute."

It's a picture of him and Nile, from a few minutes before. Nile has head tipped against the back rest of the couch, eyes closed. Nicky's right. It is cute. Pretty damn cute, actually.

* * *

When Nile looks through Joe's sketchbook a few months later, it automatically opens to a picture tucked between the pages. On the page beside it, is a charcoal rendering of the captured scene. Underneath the label Joe wrote a note. "You give the 5th best head scritches in the world. Which is way better than it sounds, promise. But nothing beats centuries of practise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and especially comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
